


The real thing

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: Kyungsoo finally saw the real thing





	The real thing

Almost everyone in South Korea knows Kim Jongin aka Kai aka the nation’s first love aka the most famous soloist in Kpop right now he has a lot of fans from different age levels some are teens, adults or even ahjummas are falling for his charms and sexiness, well actually not only females but Kim Jongin also has a lot of male fans who really look upon him and sees him as their role model. However, there is one who really likes no scratch that who really loves Kim Jongin so much and that is Do Kyungsoo just like any other fangirl Kyungsoo spazz about the idol every day he knows Jongin’s daily schedules, he watch his tv shows, movies, he collects some of Jongin’s albums, memorabilias and he have already around ten thousand photos of Kim Jongin saved on his external hard drive which is arranged by folders in orders aside from that he also has another Jongin’s pictures saved on his phone but in spite of that no one knows about him fanboying over the top idol.

Well, it was actually Kyungsoo’s decision not to let anyone know that he loves the idol so much weirdly enough he doesn’t like to spazz with someone he knows in real life about Jongin especially not to his cousin Maeri who works as one of Jongin’s staff. Kyungsoo hates being teased that is why he choose to keep it low key and another thing is for him to keep this secret gives him much opportunity to get closer with the idol just like today when his cousin asks him to be one of the temporary staff of Kim Jongin for his fan meet and mini-concert for his new album.

“We need at least three new staff for this event, you can bring a friend if you want,” his cousin said

“Can I bring Baekhyun since we’re on school break today and we need some extra cash”

It took a while for his cousin to approve about bringing Baekhyun because the other guy is too noisy but Kyungsoo promise her that his friend will behave in this event. That evening after their meeting Kyungsoo called Baekhyun and told him about the project in which the later quickly approves “who doesn’t want to work for Kim Jongin” Baekhyun said. A week before the fan meet event Kyungsoo and Baekhyun together with the other new staff are requested to report to the company to help for the preparation and to meet Kim Jongin himself as well. The meeting has already started when Kyungsoo and Baekhyun arrive at the company quickly they occupied the vacant seats on the back and listen to the speakers, however, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but blush when he saw Jongin looking back at him when they entered the office it was a quick but Kyungsoo couldn't miss it.

After the meeting the old staffs ask the new staff to introduce themselves so that everyone will know them as well, first to introduce was Seojin a fresh graduate looks shy but Kyungsoo thinks there’s something more of her and obviously she like Jongin next one to introduce is his best friend Baekhyun who as always embarrass himself in front of others he event wink at Jongin before taking his seat and the idol seems like having fun and lastly Kyungsoo introduce himself before he could even start Kyungsoo look at his left side where Jongin seated he tries to ignore the fact that the idol was only wearing a simple t-shirt paired with a short exposing a bit of his sexy thighs that Kyungsoo really love but unlike the first two Kyungsoo keeps his introduction professional he told them his school background and the reason why he accept this work all throughout his introduction Jongin looks at him and listen to everything he said and before he went back to his sit he saw Jongin smirking at him.

After the meeting is done Kyungsoo and Baekhyun stays for awhile and wait for Kyungsoo’s cousin the two friends decided to take a sit in the corner while they watch the older staff talk

“hey soo can I borrow your phone I’ll just text my boyfriend that I will be late tonight” Kyungsoo who’s busy starting at Idol just give his phone to Baekhyun.

“HOLY SHIT YOU REALLY LOVE HIS DICK!” Baekhyun said loud enough that the staffs and Jongin stop talking for awhile and look at him and Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo on the other hand quickly took his phone away from his best friend and stares at him intensely but Baekhyun doesn’t move but instead, he started teasing the other.

“I thought you're not a fan why do you have a lot of Jongin’s crotch photo saved on your phone”

“That’s not mine it’s Maeri noona’s she just send it to me so she can transfer it later” Kyungsoo fidgets on his sits

“Really huh? And Maeri noona even save the folder as Kyungsoo’s favorite” Baekhyun teasingly smiles at him.

“Shut the fuck Baek and don’t borrow my things anymore” Kyungsoo left his best friend and went outside little did he know Jongin is looking at him when he went out the office.

For the first three days Kyungsoo works as a staff he found few interesting things about the idol that not all the fans knew and one of them is that Kim Jongin is an actual flirt yes as Kyungsoo notice the idol flirt a lot there was once when Jongin shamelessly flirt with Seojin who was doing his makeup he let her stand in between his legs while he was holding on her waist and Jongin couldn’t stop laughing at her while they are talking but sometimes when Kyungsoo is looking at them he will catch Jongin staring at him too and wink at him. Not again Kim Jongin.

“I see someone is jealous” Baekhyun teases Kyungsoo who is looking at Jongin from afar.

“Shut up Baek someone might hear you and I’m not jealous” Kyungsoo continues fixing the clothes Jongin needed for his press-con that day. After today’s event they had a quick meeting for tomorrow’s final rehearsal and final fitting for Jongin’s outfit, one of the staff give them handouts for them to be informed about their task for the week and fortunately Kyungsoo is assigned in the fitting area meaning he will be the one to help Jongin during his final fitting tomorrow and will be the one to assist the idol in changing outfit the next day and Kyungsoo is loving the idea already because clothes fitting means he will see Jongin’s almost naked body up close. Unconsciously Kyungsoo licks his lips just thinking about it and it never goes unnoticed in Jongin’s eyes.

Finally, it’s fitting day, everyone is busy Baekhyun and the other staffs are at the venue finalizing the setup while Kyungsoo and the makeup team are in the office waiting for Jongin minutes later the idol finally arrives with a very sleepy look.

“Hey Jongin you will be working with Kyungsoo for the final fitting today okay” one of the staff reminded him Jongin look at Kyungsoo took his hand for a handshake and greeted him with a smile.

“Kyungsoo-shi please be good to me” Kyungsoo couldn’t hide his blush and suddenly became shy in front of the idol fuck Jongin said my name makes my pants tight already help.

The two of them walk together to the fitting room once inside Kyungsoo starts preparing all the clothes needed for the show while Jongin is lazing on the couch and play with his phone.

“Tell me Kyungsoo-shi what do you think of my thighs,” Jongin asks all of the sudden that caught the younger of guard

“w-what do you me-mean? your thighs look pretty okay to me” Kyungsoo stutter before he continues working on the clothes

“really? do you think so?” Jongin ask again

“yeah and they look firm” and delicious dammit then Jongin asks him to come closer which Kyungsoo follows and out of the blue the idol pulls him down and let him sit on his lap.

fuck fuck fuck!! Kyungsoo froze he quickly stand up but Jongin stops him, Kyungsoo look at him with pleading eyes Jongin didn’t move.

“I know you love sitting on my lap I heard you and Baekhyun talking about me the other day” Jongin teases him. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen as he swallowed hard fuck Baekhyun and his loud mouth I’m going to kill that bitch later. Jongin adjusts Kyungsoo a little bit closer until the younger is already sitting on his crotch and slowly he moves around Kyungsoo, on the other hand, tries to hold his moan whenever Jongin moves.

“Also I heard that you have a collection of photos of my crotch tell me do you want to see my dick?” Kyungsoo wanted to react but before he could do so Jongin is already pressing his lips to him it took a while before Kyungsoo realize that Jongin is really kissing him. As their kiss deepen Kyungsoo unconsciously snake his arms around Jongin’s neck for support Kyungsoo moans as Jongin’s tongue works languidly inside his mouth. The two broke the kiss to catch some air and stares into each other's eyes,

“So do you want to?” without hesitation Kyungsoo nod and kneel down in front of Jongin not to lie but it’s been years that Kyungsoo wished something like this will happen and now he will never take no for an answer. He quickly helps Jongin to remove his shorts and brief until Kyungsoo sees the actual thing - Jongin’s thick dick string out at it’s in front of him.

Kyungsoo looks at Jongin before he takes a hold of the idols dick, with a shaky hand he slowly starts stroking and rubbing the perineum until the veins became visible and Jongin’s dick become hard. Kyungsoo stops stroking Jongin’s dick which made the idol’s excitement drop but then the younger slowly starts licking the bottom of Jongin’s shaft all the way to the tip of his cock that gives the idol an electric feeling.

“Oh fuck!” Jongin moans, Kyungsoo smiles and look at the idol trying not to break an eye contact.

Kyungsoo began sucking Jongin’s tip before he repeatedly bobs his head up and down the length of Jongin’s cock, Jongin on the other hand never forget to caress the younger's hair telling him how great he makes Jongin feels good, Kyungsoo suddenly moans around Jongin’s cock that sends vibration and made the idol groans.

Kyungsoo smiles to himself after he saw how Jongin looks a total mess right now the idol looks hot and Kyungsoo’s so proud that it is because of him. He then plays with Jongin’s balls giving them a good squeeze and a few licks that send great feeling to the idol, Kyungsoo adjust himself in front Jongin before he engulf everything down to the base of Jongin’s cock a few seconds later Jongin released inside Kyungsoo’s mouth then slowly Kyungsoo release Jongin’s dick with a pop.

Jongin wipes the excess of his cums on Kyungsoo’s mouth using his thumb.

“You’re so great Kyungsoo-ah” then Jongin kiss the younger.

“I’m glad you like it”

“I really love it, I still want more but we can’t do it again today so how about tomorrow after my can meet at my place” Kyungsoo blush he thinks this is too much to be invited by Jongin but of course how could he decline the idol’s invitation.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried my best to write an acceptable blowjob scene I hope somehow it gives justice. 
> 
> /hidesaway/


End file.
